No podrán conmigo
by Ranpanda
Summary: "Mi nombre es Akane Tendo..y esta es mi lucha,contra el acoso escolar." RanmaxAkane
1. Prólogo

U/A

Los personajes no son mios -excepto Kari-,son de la GRAN Rumiko Takahashi 3

espero les guste.

* * *

Prólogo

Mi nombre es Akane Tendo,y esta..esta es mi lucha..con el acoso escolar.

_Flashback_

_A mis 15 años ,asisto a la escuela Furinkan de mi ciudad natal, Nerima. Mis notas no son las mejores, pero si lo suficientemente buenas para salvar el semestre y pasar al siguiente curso._

_A decir verdad, no me gusta mucho la escuela, el único motivo por que asisto es mi mejor amiga Kari,es esbelta,de cabello rubio y unos lindos ojos color celeste, es extraña, pero me agrada, nuestra amistad lleva bastantes años , es como una hermana más para mi -pues, en verdad tengo 2 hermanas mayores-_

_Lo que no me gusta de asistir a la escuela, son mis autodenominados "pretendientes", no me dejan en paz ,cada mañana me persiguen para conseguir una cita conmigo,pero a mi no me agrada ninguno de ellos, no son de mi tipo._

_Recientemente empezé a practicar las artes marciales,solo como un pasatiempo,cosa por la cual la gente a empezado a mirarme en menos y llamarme "marimacho",pero no dejare que comentarios estúpidos me afecten,tengo el apoyo de mi padre y mis hermanas -cosa que me sorprendió- y es todo lo que necesito._

_Estamos en época de exámenes para ingresar al instituto,a decir verdad no es algo que me preocupe ,pero a mi amiga Kari la tiene estudiando todo el santo dia._

_Y suena el timbre de la escuela para el receso del almuerzo_

_Aka-chan -es Kari quien me llama,se sienta frente a mi con su almuerzo- ¿A que instituto te gustaria ingresar?_

_No lo sé aún-dejo de dibujar en mi cuaderno para mirarla,estaba frente a mi pupitre, aunque no tengo hambre,saco mi almuerzo para acompañarla-¿y tú?_

_Pues..a Yookohima-me dice bastante ilusionada-_

_Vaya..-me sorprende-ese es el mejor de todo Japón_

_Lo sé,pero ha sido mi sueño desde siempre,¿Has visto el uniforme de las mujeres?¡Es hermoso!me gustaria mucho usarlo_

_Se que tú podras ingresar,eres el primer lugar en notas y tienes muy buenos comentarios de los maestros-le contesto sonriendo,sinceramente,se que ella podrá,es la mejor en todo-_

_¡Muchas gracias Aka-chan!-deja su almuerzo de lado para abrazarme-_

_Luego de un rato,suena el timbre de que se acaba el receso,volvemos a las clases y una loca idea pasa por mi mente.._

_Oye..Kari..-Ya vamos camino a casa,por suerte,vive solo a una cuadra de la mia-_

_Dime,Aka-chan -me mira sonriendo-_

_Tú crees..¿Que pueda entrar contigo al instituto?-Se detiene de golpe y me mira extrañada-¡se que es algo imposible,pero te prometo que me esforzare mucho!_

_Aka-chan..-me mira fijamente-¡Me alegra mucho!¿Qué mejor que estar en el instituto que siempre he querido y con mi mejor amiga?Yo te ayudare para el examen,estudiaremos mucho,ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo,¿de acuerdo?_

_¡Si!-contesto feliz,no queria separarme de mi mejor amiga-_

_Bueno Aka-chan,¡nos vemos mañana!_

_Llego a casa despues de un agotador dia de escuela,pero comparado con los que vendran,esto no es nada._

_Subo rapidamente a mi habitacion a hacer mis deberes para mañana,hasta que siento el exquisito olor de la cena y la dulce voz de mi hermana._

_Akane,es hora de cenar_

_Ya voy Kasumi-le contesto de vuelta,luego de la muerte de mi madre, ella asumió las tareas como cocinar y el orden de la casa,esta casada con un doctor llamado Tofú,el es realmente agradable e igual de dulce que mi hermana ,son tal para cual-_

_Ya en la cena, tomo valor para decirle a mi padre sobre mi decisión de ingresar al instituto_

_Padre..ya se a que instituto quiero entrar_

_Dime,pequeña akane-tan amable como siempre,se que me entendera y apoyara-_

_Quiero..quiero el instituto Yookohima-todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos-_

_Estupendo hermanita-me dice Kasumi-se que tú podras_

_Ese es el mejor de Japón..¿Estas segura?Yo en tu lugar no me arriesgo a humillaciones,hermana-esta vez habló Nabiki,ella esta en la universidad estudiando economía-_

_Nabiki-mi padre y Kasumi la miran reprochandola-no seas mala con tu hermana,Akane-me mira fijamente-¿por qué?_

_Kari entrara a ese..no quiero estar sin mi amiga.-le miro decidida-_

_Se que tú podras..tienes el apoyo de tu familia-se para de su lugar para darme un alentador abrazo-gracias padre,¡me esforzare!_

_Ya ha pasado un tiempov estudie mucho con la ayuda de Kari y hemos rendido los examenes,hoy deberia recibir el resultado..espero que todo este bien._

_Bien Aka-chan-ya veniamos de la escuela,exactamente estabamos frente a la casa de Kari-nos vemos mañana en la escuela para ver que tal nos fue-me sonrie contenta,es seguro que le fue excelente_

_Claro Kari,nos vemos-me despido para ir corriendo a casa a ver el resultado-_

_..Esto no puede ser.._

_¡Logré ingresar al instituto!¡con 650 puntos!¡Estaré con Kari!,nada podria arruinar mi felicidad._

_A la mañana siguiente,la escuela era un caos, ya que en un panel informaba el puntaje de los estudiantes junto con quienes lograron entrar al instituto al cual postulamos._

_Me encontré a Kari antes de ingresar a la escuela_

_ buenos dias Kari-me acerco para abrazarla-toma,esto es para ti-le entrego un llavero con una foto nuestra,un regalo por nuestro futuro juntas-_

_Buenos dias Aka-chan-me sonrie tiernamente y recibe mi obsequio-¡esta muy lindo!gracias_

_y..¿que tal te fue?-esta pregunta alfin salia de mi garganta-_

_Obtuve 625 puntos..¿no es malo verdad?¿y tú?-..no es cierto,su puntaje fue menor que el mio..decidi mentir-_

_610-solté,sin pensar-_

_Muy bien Aka-chan,ahora entremos a la escuela,quiero ver el panel._

_¡mi nombre esta ahí!¡Kari lo logré!-finji sorpresa,ya sabia que lo habia logrado-_

_Sin embargo..el nombre de ella no estaba ahí.._

_¿Por qué tú?..¿Por qué no entre?..-su mirada esta perdida, me mira con rabia-¿Cuánto puntaje sacaste realmente?¡dime!_

_650.._

_¡Por tu culpa no pude entrar al instituto de mis sueños!¡Arruinaste mi vida!_

_Mi mejor amiga..diciendome que arruine su vida.._

_¡te odio!-luego de eso,me tiro en la cara el regalo que le habia dado hace un rato,estaba destrozada-_

_Kari..-solo eso pude mencionar mientras veía como mi mejor amiga de toda la vida se alejaba de mi-_

_Sabia lo importante que era para Kari ese instituto..yo no queria arruinar su vida..sólo queria estar con ella.._

_Fue un dia horrible en la escuela sin Kari a mi lado..estaba encerrada en mi habitación ,ya le habia comentado a mi familia que logre entrar ,y también que Kari no pudo..Mi teléfono suena,es la madre de Kari_

_Akane,¿has visto a Kari?ya es muy tarde y no ha llegado a casa..no contesta su teléfono,¿está contigo?_

_n-no,no esta conmigo..-contesto preocupada-_

_Si sabes algo de ella avísanos por favor ,cuidate querida-no reaccione inmediato,tire el celular a mi cama para salir corriendo de casa-_

_La lluvia intenta detener mi búsqueda, pero no lo consigue, mi preocupación es más gande._

_Grito desesperada por todos lados ,corriendo a todos los lugares que se me ocurre donde ella podria estar._

_Estoy cerca de un parque cuando veo a mucha gente alrededor de algo.. junto a una ambulancia y la policia ,no puede ser..¿ verdad? Mi corazón se acelera ,por favor, que no sea ella.._

_Me acerco lentamente a la gente mientras escucho sus murmullos.."¿una estudiante?,al parecer fue intento de suicidio,pobrecita.."_

_Me puse al frente de la policia que rodeaba al cuerpo tirado en el asfalto, ¡muevanse! no logro ver..cuando al fin consigo ver algo ,no lo podia creer.._

_¡Kari!-grito desesperada intentando al policia que obstruye mi paso hacia ella-¡Karii!¡dejeme pasar!¡es mi amiga!¡Kari!_

_No sé como..pero estoy en casa de nuevo, no sé que paso con Kari..mi mente esta bloqueada, nuestras fotos están esparcidas por toda mi habitación, con un plumón tacho mi cara de todas ellas..arruine su vida..tomo unas tijeras que están en mi escritorio, no sé por que…pero sólo quise cortar mi largo y hermoso cabello,lo corte como pude,pasé a lastimar ,siento la sangre corriendo en mi rostro…pero nada me importa ahora..Mi familia me llama preocupada, pero no quiero verles..no ahora._

_Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, he cambiado, dejé las artes marciales, soy más fría..no quiero amigas/os, no lo necesito._

_Fin Flashback_

Hoy es el primer dia en el instituto,no quiero ir..pero aún asi..por ella, que era la persona que más queria, iré


	2. 1:Camino a la perdición

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen las faltas de ortografia del capitulo anterior,tratare de mejorar n.n

Cabe mencionar que este fic esta basado en el dorama japones "Life" o "vida" que trata sobre el acoso escolar, no es una adaptación,pero saque la idea principal de ahí.

bueno,esta historia es sin fines de lucro,U/A. hay personajes mios, y claro,los principales que son de la gran Rumiko,espero este capitulo sea de su agrado

* * *

Capitulo 1 : Camino a la perdición

Estaba en mi pupitre, con la mirada perdida. Hoy era el primer día de clases en el instituto, no quería estar aquí, no es de mi interés…

Miraba como el resto de mis compañeros hacían su vida social, bah, que idiotas son a mi parecer. Mi mirada fría recae en un grupo compuesto por 4 mujeres, parecieran ser las típicas "populares" hijas de papi que están en todos lados. Miré a su "líder", una mujer con una figura envidiable, una larga y bella cabellera purpura, además de una sonrisa encantadora, al parecer su nombre es **Shampoo**. La fiel seguidora de ésta tiene el cabello largo, de un tono castaño y sus ojos de ese mismo color, es de la misma contextura que Shampoo, su nombre es** Ukyo Kuonji**. Puedo observar a una chica de cabello negro azabache y largo, creo que…tiene cara de estar loca, y su voz es desagradable para mis oídos, su nombre es **Kodachi Kuno**, hija del director de este instituto. Y la última integrante de este aquelarre, es de cabellera dorada y corta, creo que es algo débil, no de fuerza, sino de personalidad, parece una marioneta…creo que se llama **Yuko.**

Es importante decir que todas son hijas de personas importantes en Japón(empresarios,directores,accionistas,etc) y ordinariamente millonaria, sin preocupaciones y con todos los lujos que alguien podría desear.

Estaba pérdida en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que las clases habían terminado y empezaba el receso del almuerzo, sólo quiero irme a casa…

Para estar tranquila, me voy al patio en busca de una banca en la cual pueda estar sola, simplemente trato de relajarme y no pensar estupideces…hasta que alguien viene a interrumpir mi momento de reflexión.

-¡Hola!-es Shampoo quien me habla… _¿qué demonios quiere?_

-Hola-contesto sin mirarla-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Vaya es verdad lo que me habían dicho, tienes un carácter desagradable y frio –me responde mirando hacia el cielo, sin embargo, una sonrisa adorna sus labios- soy Shampoo, mucho gusto –me estira su mano en forma de saludo-

-Soy…soy Akane Tendo- no quise ser descortés, así que respondí a su saludo-

-Oye…-me dijo acercándose a mi rostro, para sacarme una bandita que ocultaba una cicatriz- así te ves mucho mejor –sonreía…y su sonrisa parecía amable y sincera-

-Gra-gracias –titubeé, yo que pensaba que esta chica era más fría que yo…al parecer, me equivoque-y dime… ¿por qué estas aquí?

-¿Aquí?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Conmigo, a decir verdad, no soy una buena compañía- le respondo tímidamente-

-Me parecías muy sola, a Shampoo no le gusta ver gente sola, me parece triste

Me parecía una chica extraña, sin embargo, me parecía buena gente…tal vez debería darle a ella y a mi una oportunidad, de todos modos ella no me ha hecho ningún daño…al menos aún.

-¿Te gustaría ir con Shampoo a tomar un helado después de clases?¡Shampoo invita!

-¿eh?¿realmente quieres que te acompañe?-no me esperaba esto…es realmente agradable-

-claro, no pareces una mala chica, al contrario-me arrebata mi almuerzo y los palillos de mis manos-abre la boca –dice sonriendo, y dándome comida como a una bebe, yo abrí la boca- que tierna eres Akane

-…-no supe que decir, estaba perpleja ante su actitud con una completa desconocida-

Luego de un rato de ser tratada como "bebe", nos levantamos para ir al salón, me presentó ante sus amigas, que de cerca no parecen malas personas, que mal me siento por haberlas juzgado sin conocerlas.

Acepté la invitación de Shampoo a tomar helado, hace mucho no lo hacia y muy en el fondo de mis sentimientos, extrañaba la compañía de alguien. Si, lo sé ,es patético.

Shampoo me contó de su vida, pude notar que es de esas personas a las que le gusta hablar de si misma, pero me sentía bien mientras ella hablaba, sentía que tal vez, podría tener una amiga otra vez.

-Y dime Akane ,¿tienes novio?

-pues..pues no- respondí mirándola y probando mi helado de menta chips, mi favorito-¿y tú?

-¡claro! Y es el chico más hermoso y perfecto que exista en este mundo- su semblante cambió al de una enamorada…vaya-Su nombre es Ranma Saotome y es un año mayor que yo, esta en segundo grado…es todo un encanto, y lo mejor es que es mío –su sonrisa era…¿extraña?, no le di importancia-

-vaya–le mostré una sincera sonrisa- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

-en dos semanas será nuestro primer aniversario…¡estoy muy emocionada! Pero es secreto, ¿vale?, eres la única con la que puedo hablar de este tema

_..¿la única?¡pero si tiene muchas amigas!_-¿realmente?

-¡claro!

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Shampoo, espero su relación siga bien y seas feliz, creo que eres una persona que se lo merece –lo dije…sinceramente-

Ella dejó su helado y tomo mis manos-¡Gracias Aka-chan!,

…Que me llamara así, abrió una herida que creía cerrada…pero no lo deje notar.

-estoy muy contenta de que seas mi amiga-continuó, y rompió la barrera que había creado hacia las personas-

-crees..¿qué soy buena como amiga?-le dije un tanto nerviosa-

-pero que dices –dice riendo-claro que si,

-Sha-Shampoo…si no estuvieras aquí, me sentiría muy sola, te lo agradezco…cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras –sonreí , estaba feliz-

_Fue la peor cosa que pude decir…"cuenta conmigo…", __**fue la firma de mi sentencia.**_

Ya terminando nuestro helado y saliendo del local, Shampoo se detuvo.

-¿sucede algo?-le pregunté-

-Aka-chan –**crack**, otra vez ese dolor-creo que tu y yo seremos las mejores amigas por siempre, haremos una promesa,¿nee?–ladeó su cabeza sonriendo tiernamente-

-¿Una promesa?-repetí, me pareció bastante rato-

-si,una promesa de amistad.

Ella puso su meñique frente a mi, yo alcé el mio uniéndolos como pacto de nuestra promesa.

-debes darte prisa en buscar un novio, Shampoo te ayudará ¡y podremos salir en una doble cita, será genial!

-claro que si, gracias

De repente…su mirada y su tono de voz cambiaron bruscamente.

-Será mejor que no me traiciones, ¿de acuerdo?

-no tengo motivo para hacerlo, amiga-_sentí temor…parte de mi sabia que lo mejor era tenerla de amiga y no como una enemiga_-

Hicimos nuestro ritual para firmar nuestra promesa.

**_"Si miento, me beberé mil agujas"_** dijimos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews!tratare de actualizar todos los dias,pues...estoy de vacaciones n.n

AkaneSaotome:me alegro que te guste la trama, gracias por tu comentario :3

stmag:gracias por tu comentario prometo no tardar en actualizar ^^

:gracias por tu comentario n.n me alegro que te agrade la idea


End file.
